Eu não sou mais um garoto, Kougyoku
by crowhime
Summary: Uma noite quente e tranquila no Império Kou. (AlaKou)


_Magi e seus personagens não me pertencem. (AlaKou)_

 **"Eu não sou mais um garoto, Kougyoku"**

Aquela noite no Império Kou era quente e tranquila.

Alguns bichinhos voavam tranquilamente do lado de fora do palácio, a madrugada seguindo seu curso sem grandes acontecimentos, como uma madrugada bem deve ser.

Kougyoku ficara até tarde trabalhando aquela noite e só agora se acomodava devidamente em seus aposentos. Desde que resolvera governar o país por si mesma, estava dando seu máximo para fazer o melhor, então os momentos em que descansava e relaxava eram poucos. Sentia-se feliz pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram, então mesmo o cansaço não era desagradável – e precisava cumprimentar Alibaba por aquela invenção que juntava magia de água e de vento, permitindo que pudesse tanto trabalhar quando descansar em um ambiente fresco e refrigerado, diminuindo o esgotamento por conta do calor. Tudo que precisava agora era trocar de roupa e se jogar na cama para dormir.

Despia-se atrás do biombo, livrando-se das pesadas vestes de imperatriz quando viu com o canto de olho um rápido feixe de luz que fez com que ficasse atenta, agarrando um vaso de flores que havia numa cômoda próxima. Foi por pouco que não o quebrou na cabeça da pessoa que se aproximara.

— Aladdin! — exclamou a princesa, com ar surpreso. — O que está fazendo aqui? Não chegue do nada, me surpreendendo!

A reclamação apenas fez Aladdin rir um pouco, embora ele tenha ficado surpreso com o quase-ataque. Sabia que ele não era esperado aquela noite, mas simplesmente pegou o vaso das mãos da imperatriz e o deixou em um local seguro (e longe de sua cabeça).

— Desculpe, Kougyoku. — Não que estivesse de fato arrependido. — É que... eu só queria te ver.

O magi admitiu, a olhando firmemente. O cajado foi abandonado para que pudesse envolver a cintura da mulher com as mãos, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Kougyoku tentou esconder o rosto na longa manga da camada de tecido mais leve que costumava usar por debaixo das roupas de imperatriz, as bochechas ruborizando.

— Não seja idiota, Aladdin! — resmungou baixo, mas terminou apoiando as mãos nos ombros do garoto, escondendo a face próxima a seu peito. — Estou feliz que apareceu.

Aladdin sorriu ternamente e nada mais disse; palavras naquele momento eram desnecessárias. Tomou a princesa em seus braços, deitando-a na cama e se colocando por cima, tratando de livrá-la das últimas camadas de roupa. Trocaram um beijo intenso, as línguas se enroscando com desejo, tão urgente e necessitado que tirava o fôlego. Kougyoku agarrou os cabelos do magi à medida que os beijos desciam por seu corpo, fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Não poupou forças a puxar os fios azulados quando ele chupou um de seus mamilos, bagunçando a trança que costumeiramente Aladdin usava. Sufocou um gemido e lançou-lhe um olhar convencido, provocando-lhe apesar da voz entrecortada.

—É muito atrevido... para um garoto dessa idade.

O mais novo sorriu de canto, erguendo-se nas mãos de modo que se desvencilhou dos toques nos cabelos, pairando acima de sua rainha.

— Está errada. — o tom de voz era leve, mas o olhar, enigmático — Eu não sou mais um garoto, Kougyoku.

Algo na expressão de Aladdin fez a mulher corar.

Ele não deu tempo para que ela se recuperasse, afastou suas pernas e se colocou entre elas, mordendo um pequeno pedaço de pele da parte interna das coxas e chupando, resultando em uma marca. Kougyoku sempre dizia para ele não deixar marcas em locais visíveis. Logo, Aladdin supôs que poderia fazer em locais invisíveis e parecia gostar disso (não que ela não fosse dar o troco depois).

Arquejou quando os lábios quentes do magi beijaram sua região íntima, precisando cobrir os lábios para que a voz não ficasse mais alta do que o considerado adequado – se bem que ela era a _rainha_. Quem poderia discutir com ela? — e simplesmente enlouquecia com a forma como Aladdin usava sua boca. Definitivamente não era só magia que ele sabia fazer bem. Contorcia-se e, apesar daquela invenção definitivamente incrível de Alibaba, estava quente.

Ela tremeu, agarrando-se ao travesseiro, um som rouco escapando da garganta. Aladdin lentamente ergueu o rosto, secando a boca com o dorso, sorrindo vitorioso ao visualizar a expressão de êxtase e rosto avermelhado da imperatriz de Kou. Acariciou-lhe a perna, rindo baixinho de satisfação.

— Adoro te ver assim. — confidenciou — Saber que te deixo assim... _minha rainha_.

Kougyoku se ergueu, agora com a respiração mais controlada, o cenho franzido e expressão embaraçada.

— E eu prefiro você sem roupas, _magi_.

Às vezes o atrevimento de Kougyoku surpreendia Aladdin, mas não é como se fosse ruim. Logo ela estava em seu colo, as mãos já acostumadas a retirar aquelas vestes trabalhando enquanto era beijado. Os cabelos ruivos caíam pelas costas e ombros da mulher, fazendo ligeiras cócegas ao roçar em seu rosto.

Não conteve um gemido, abafado pelos lábios de Kougyoku, ao sentir as nádegas dela roçando em seu membro. Já estava duro, o caso era que normalmente se controlava bem. Mas a mulher não ajudava em nada, movendo-se daquele jeito e arranhando suas costas. Sabia que ela fazia de propósito, tocando cada parte que alcançava, demorando-se em seus pontos fracos por já conhecê-los bem. O beijo também era absurdamente bom: delicado e suave, por vezes tornando-se agitado e agressivo. _Intenso_.

— K-kougy, eu...

— Shh... — pousou o indicador suavemente em seus lábios, calando-o após a quebra do beijo — Garoto tolo...

A voz dela era rouca e suave. _Sexy_. Aladdin ficou quieto, mais por ficar sem palavras do que pelo gesto alheio, fitando-a em silenciosa adoração por poucos segundos, admirando como os fios ruivos emolduravam-lhe o rosto. Em uma reação rápida, mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou firme a cintura da mulher quando ela fechou os dedos ao redor de sua ereção e iniciou a penetração. Precisou respirar fundo e soltar o ar lentamente para que não perdesse o controle. Ajudou Kougyoku a se apoiar, visto que ela se sustentava praticamente apenas pelos joelhos, gemendo longamente devido ao interior úmido e quente que apertava-lhe o membro.

Expirou, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Ela começou a ditar o ritmo, rebolando e também gemendo baixinho, ao pé de seu ouvido. Extasiado, acabou a empurrando contra o colchão, fazendo com que se deitasse mais uma vez, ensandecido por mais daquela mulher. Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, as unhas da rainha marcando-lhe as costas, mas não seria isso que o incomodaria.

Murmurou o nome dela pouco antes de chegar ao orgasmo, deitando lentamente sobre o corpo da mulher, repousando o rosto, no qual os cabelos grudavam devido ao suor, em seus seios. Kougyoku começou a fazer um carinho agradável em seus cabelos, deixando-o ainda mais relaxado.

— Eu amo seu cheiro, Kougyoku. — murmurou em tom bobo, juntando-se mais contra ela.

—N-não seja idiota, Aladdin. Devo estar fedendo. — resmungou sem verdadeira irritação, mas fingindo afastar-lhe o rosto. — É só sua desculpa para enfiar o rosto aí.

— Não nego que gosto de deitar aqui — sorriu displicente —, mas seu cheiro sempre é ótimo. Mesmo.

— Você é um bobo.

Aladdin não ligava de ser bobo.

— Aladdin... — chamou após um instante de silêncio.

— Hmm?

— Está ficando frio aqui.

O magi entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Criou coragem de se erguer, apenas para cobri-los com as cobertas. Agora que a temperatura dos corpos se normalizou, aquele aparelho novo da companhia de Alibaba provava a que veio. Aladdin garantiu que a princesa estivesse devidamente protegida antes de deitar ao seu lado, fitando-a diretamente.

— Você... não tem que ir embora? — a voz, geralmente tão firme e orgulhosa, estava baixa e hesitante.

— Você quer que eu vá embora?

Kougyoku puxou um pouco mais as cobertas, mas fez que não com a cabeça, com ar constrangido. Aladdin adorava vê-la ficando vermelha.

— Então vou ficar com você por essa noite inteira.

Os olhos de Kougyoku se iluminaram de alegria. E... bem, Aladdin amava quando isso acontecia.

Uma das mãos dela buscou a dele, assim enlaçando os dedos, como se fosse uma garantia daquelas palavras.

Demorou até que fechassem os olhos e caíssem no sono.

Só mais uma noite quente e tranquila no Império Kou.


End file.
